Just One Night, Gimme Just One Night
by KenshinJin
Summary: After a 'night on the town', Inuyasha sees shadows, convincing him that Kagome wants to be his lover. Kagome knows nothing of the shadows, and is takien by Inuyasha and his blurred, confused mind. Rated for language, alcohol reference, and sexuality
1. Just One Night

Tomoko-chan: Yesh, I have found myself suddenly taking an interest to everyone's favorite bishonen, sword wielding, half-breed dog demon Inuyasha. I dunno, maybe I've just taking a liking to his voice, or his eyes (both of which are very cool) but I just felt compelled to write a fanfic about him. Also, it's so completely obvious that he likes Kagome, so I stood up and said "Screw the 'sexual tension' thematic romance crap, and let's get with the cross-species loving!" I'm sure many of you were pondering the same thought. I'm not an expert of this show, so don't blame me for missing some details. Enjoy this drunken, sexually based, worthless shit of a fanfic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I would like to see the entire series, though. I've seen about ten episodes or less. . .  
*****  
  
Somewhere inside, Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have had that last sake.  
Or the last dozen, for that matter.  
His fingers were still unsteadily intertwined around the porcelain cup, the sake inside lapping at the sides after the occasional wobble fit Inuyasha would have. Wisps of steam rose temptingly from the newest bottle he had poured from himself, and the bitter-sweet taste clung to his teeth like the toffee Kagome had brought from her time that one day. He took another shaky sip, droplets dripping from his teetering movements and flowing over his fingers. Two deep roses of a ruddy blush bloomed in each of his cheeks, thick and scarlet. Suddenly, his sip morphed into a gulp in attempts to complete his fourth bottle. Inuyasha pushed the cup further to his lips, leaning backwards to lick up every drop. Loosing his balance instantly, he allowed him self to topple over, his swirling amber eyes staring lucidly at the ceiling.  
He couldn't even remember why he was drinking. Perhaps it was for victory, as he had slain yet another monster that day, and had gained a gem shard to boot. Then again, he could have been drinking to forget the wound he had also gained in the battle. His leg still lingered with a numb ache, but it was mostly gone. He touched it, and nearly whimpered aloud from the pain.  
"Damn," He muttered without even realizing it. "If I was drinking to forget, I'll have to start all over again."  
But maybe he wasn't drinking to forget that unfortunate event from that day. There had been another, but he couldn't quite remember. It had something to do with Kagome. . . Searching through his memories, Inuyasha blocked out the pounding sound of the rain that beat like a drum outside. He had won the battle, Kagome had rushed to his side, worried about the wound. . . nothing bad came to mind. He continued: She fussed about him, he brushed her away, she tried to embrace him. . .  
A wave of sadness flooded over Inuyasha, drowning all other thoughts. She had tried to hold him, he had wanted to hold her in return, and yet he didn't. She was so worried for him, and wanted comfort of his safety, and he had brushed her aside like garbage. Just like all of those other times. . .  
He really did want to hold her. And kiss her, and do all sorts of things to her that would make any regular schoolgirl like her blush.  
"She really is beautiful," He reminded himself, closing his shifting, goldenrod eyes. Her eyes were such a deep shade of gorgeous brown, it was like mahogany wood burning over a coffee-hued flame. Her hair flowed like water in a splendid ebony river down her back. At times, Inuyasha felt like paradise would come if he could only bury his face in her raven hair, breathe in the scent of her body, and just be lost. He also felt that the uniform she wore every time she visited was just an erotic costume. How could a school make a uniform like that and not expect a male riot? That forest-green skirt seemed to bounce just below her panty line, and a simple gust of wind could have blown it up, exposing her to his eager eyes. Unfortunately, that wind never came. Her white blouse pulled over her chest, fully formed and developed. When the light shone on her, he could even see her bra, shielding the true glory.  
Yes indeed, she was a fine woman.  
But not his to gawk at.  
He had denied it a million times to enemies, to her, and even to himself, that they were not lovers and never would be. But the dream still lingered like a childish hope, hanging over his heart, prayer to be noticed and fulfilled.  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to the ceiling again, the rain pitter- pattering upon the tiles above. He would have to go to sleep soon; it was probably one o'clock in the morning. Everyone else was asleep a long time ago.  
At least, he thought they were.  
*****  
  
Kagome lay upon the fold-out futon she had laid out for herself, the sky blue cloth darkened by the night rain outside. Her hair sped over the pillow like a midnight fan, her curls twisting every-which-way at the tips of her long strands of raven locks. Her eyes were wide and open, staring up at the bamboo ceiling in a sort of wonder. Tears threatened their corners, bright and clear with pain.  
He pushed me away again. Kami-sama knows how many times she had told that to herself, and yet she never got the message that he didn't want her. She knew, inside. How could someone so strong, brave, and handsome love someone like me? She whimpered like a lost kitten. In her eyes, her black hair was scraggly and ugly, and her brown eyes were just pools of mud. Kagome hated herself for reasons unknown to her.  
But maybe someday, he'll wake up and realize how much I like him, her eyes gleamed with a prayer.  
THAT would be a real miracle, but then again, she did fall down an enchanted well and fall into a mystical world of demons, monsters, and magic. Anything was possible.  
Sighing a small puff of warm air, she brought the covers to her chin, shivering. She wished there was a lantern or a fireplace for her to keep warm by, but of course, there wasn't. She wanted to be at home, in her own fluffy pink bed, and yet she wanted to stay here. Right now, Inuyasha was across the hall from her. It was nice to be so close to him without him realizing. That way he couldn't push her away even if he wanted to.  
Her right breast began to ache viciously. Inuyasha had hit it when he was shoving her away, but the pain in her heart had overcome the pain in her chest for those few moments. She moved a hand under her shirt and white cotton bra, rubbing it tenderly to ease the pain. A soft finger ran over her nipple, and a shiver went down her spine. But a thought came to her mind.  
What if Inuyasha was doing this?  
She ran her finger over it again, this time scraping her finger nail against it, pretending it was Inuyasha's harsh touch and sturdy claw. Her nipple hardened in pleasure, and she closed her eyes with a smile at the thought of Inuyasha touching her this way. A pounding longing grew in her groin, throbbing. Kagome didn't open her eyes. She had felt this way before, after thinking of him.  
Kagome often wondered what lurked underneath his heavy, crimson kimono, and what hid under the white under-kimono as well. He had already seen her naked, or most of her, but she had never seen beyond the skin that poked from under his clothes. Even his long, silver hair hid his face from her often.  
Moving her hand from her breast to her crotch, her fingers lingered over the cloth of her uniform skirt. An unsteady feeling crept into her soul, plaguing her thoughts with a worry.  
"What if I'm not ready?" She whispered aloud in a quiet fear. Sure, she liked him. She wanted him. He might, maybe, perhaps, like and want her in return. But would she be ready when the day came? She was still a child, technically, and afterwards things would never ever be the same. Things would change for life.  
She could wait a little longer for him, she concluded. Besides, she nearly giggled, wishing is fun.  
*****  
  
Inuyasha staggered momentarily, clutching the nearest post for support from his unsteady legs. The earth tilted and swirled before him, the dull colors mixing into catacombs of black before his clouded eyes. He stared at them for what seemed like hours, their forms morphing from one thing to another. One shadow seemed to catch his interest outside of all the others. It popped from monster to monster, until it took the form of Chippo.  
"Hey, dog breath!" Inuyasha could almost hear him. The shadow beckoned him with Chippo's small, clawed finger. "Follow me, if you can."  
"Go screw yourself, you midget-sized whelp of a whore." Inuyasha took a step down from the porch, unsheltered from the rain. It pored down from the gutter and sky, bucketfuls of water splashing upon his ears and hair. He only stared at the imaginary black blob of Chippo before him. He attempted another step, but his bare feet on contact with the muddy dirt made him slip, his red kimono, silver hair, and ruddy face splattered with mud.  
"Shit, look what you made me do, you cross-dressing bitch!" he hissed, looking down at the huge spots of mud that cursed his clothing, hardly noticing the cascade of water that rained down. He looked up, prepared to beat Chippo's shadow senseless, but he wasn't there. The shadow had morphed to Kagome.  
"K-Kagome?" His voice was slurred and frightened.  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Her voice seemed so cheerful, but felt so distant. Her finger pointed to the nearby doorway to the guest room. "I'm in here. Come on!" She giggled, her waves of hair bouncing. Inuyasha gawked, puzzled.  
"You want me to go in your room?"  
"Well, sure! You can do a lot more than come in." Shadow Kagome smiled mischievously.  
"But, Kagome. . ." Inuyasha stuttered, eyes widening in confusion. She would never do something like this to him. She might whack him over the head with a rice-paper fan for peeking on her, she might scream "Sit, boy!" after an attempted hug, but she would NEVER invite him into her room, alone, at night, after he'd been drinking. Part of him knew all of this, but. . .  
"Why are you letting me do this?"  
"Because I like you." Shadow Kagome's head tilted.  
"No, you don't. You hate me. It doesn't take a sober genius to figure that one out." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. "Besides, stupid, like I would go anywhere alone with you. You'd probably put a curse on me, cold- hearted witch."  
"You wonder what's under my uniform, don't you?"  
"Well, duh. I mean, WHAT!?" His eyes popped open, shocked at his outburst, but more intrigued at what Kagome was saying. "What the hell are you talking about!? What's gotten into you?"  
"You have. You've gotten into my skin." Shadow Kagome's invisible hands traced his broad shoulders, sculpting his chest and pulling open his kimono teasingly. No one was really there, and yet his kimono opened slowly on its own.  
"You. . . You're not Kagome. . ." he panted, his face growing hot. "Kagome would never do or say such things."  
"Wouldn't I, Inu-chan?" She smiled, placing a finger on his lips. He could feel her touch, and yet it wasn't there. "I'll prove it to you. You open the door to the guest room, and I'll be there, sitting up and waiting for you." Leaning in, she embraced him. A ghostly presence enshrouded his soul, but his slathered mind found nothing better to do than stand and nod. "If I'm waiting for you," She continued, "I will give myself to you, no matter what. No matter what I say or do, I want you to take me. Okay?" Winking, she disappeared.  
Inuyasha blinked, his blush intensifying. He nodded his head slowly, eyes wide open in sunset fear, and agreed willingly to no one.  
*****  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes open, sleepy and disoriented.  
"What's going on? Who's there?" She impulsively reached for her bow and arrows, her finger tips stroking the ivory painted wood attentively. Either she was mad and hearing voices in her sleep, or there was someone outside her door talking. The voice was deep and gruff, definitely a man's voice, but there would be no response to questions. Only a flutter of the window panes and stirring of the light, wooden-doors would speak in return, making the impression that the stranger was talking to the wind.  
She heard the splattering of mud against the wooden porch/ walkway by her door. Eyes widening, she grasped the bow tightly, preparing to lift it and release an arrow at will.  
A few footsteps echoed in her ears, and the sliding door opened.  
Fluttering her eyelashes, Kagome rubbed her temples, checking to see if she were awake.  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
The dark figure shrouded in shadows said nothing. It wasn't until the pale light of the moon peeked from the storm cloud and illuminated Inuyasha's beaming face did Kagome even knew he was grinning at her.  
*****  
  
The shadow wasn't lying. She was waiting here for me.  
He smiled grimly, ignoring the bile in the back of his stomach. He slunk down to the floor, his knees banging softly against the hard wood. He didn't mind the flinch of pain; he was almost in a trance and could care less about the world around him. The only thing that mattered was the Kagome was here alone with him, and she had been waiting patiently for his presence.  
"So you did wait up for me. How did you know this would happen?"  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. It sounded like he was speaking sluggish gibberish. "What?"  
"I had a feeling you liked me, but to send a shadow for me?" His palm crashed down upon the floor as well, shaking the entire room with the unexpected strength. Crawling slowly, Inuyasha padded his hands on the futon. Kagome's eyes widened.  
"Shadow? Liking you? What are you talking about?" Part of her realized that the perfect opportunity to confess her love had just whizzed by, but things were far too freaky at the moment. Inuyasha's eyes looked GLAZED, or something, they were so bright. A sickly, sour smell drifted to her nostrils, and she clutched them, heaving. "Dear God, Inuyasha, how much have you been drinking?"  
"You know, I can't really remember, so I guess that means too much, ne?" He laughed quietly, moving six inches closer to her. Kagome gasped, her face growing hot with embarrassment.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She screeched. He only moved closer, his arms by her waist and his face close to hers. The dumb smile stuck to his face like clay.  
"What you asked me to do. And I have always wondered what's under your uniform." Inuyasha seemed to flick the blanket off of her with a twist of his hand, leaving Kagome helpless with a sudden fear. She had never felt so NAKED before him. Even when he had walked in on her bathing, she still felt a sense of security, with the incantation in her throat and the soap bubbles on her breast. Now, even in her uniform, she felt so bare.  
Then, swiftly, Inuyasha's hand shot down to her legs. He spread them apart, her uniform slipping from her thighs, for what seemed to take hours. Tears rushed to her eyes.  
"What are you going to do to me. . . ?" A tear slid down her innocent face, frightened and quivering. Inuyasha pouted, moving one hand from her skirt to her face.  
"Don't look at me like that." He wiped her tear away sullenly. "It's your fault you know. You wanted me to."  
Kagome's head buzzed at his words. How could he know that? And why didn't he know she wasn't ready? She had confessed it just a few moments ago, to herself, but it was still there. She watched as Inuyasha traced her with his eyes, going over particular areas like her breasts, neck, legs, and thigh. He slid his hand under her spine, forcing her to arch her back slightly. His red, blushing nose touched her pale one as he spoke groggily, his eyes half-closed.  
"Did anyone tell you that you're incredibly sexy when I'm drunk?" He asked truthfully, his tone serious and void of any humor, despite his indescribably confusing sentence. Kagome's eye widened, if they could widen any more, and a shy blush came to her cheeks. Inuyasha moved in for a kiss, and she willingly accepted it.  
But as she started to believe that kisses were wonderful things, he hardened it, his hand pushing up her shirt to squeeze her breast sharply. She pulled away with a yelp of pain, but he pressed his lips to hers again, sticking his tongue to battle with hers. She attempted to push away his shoulders, but like a massive boulder, he didn't even flinch at her shove. Soon, both of his clawed hands were up her uniform, seemingly fascinated by the gravity of her breasts. He would push them up, let them go, then feel the vibration as they jiggled. Kagome struggled to keep her tongue plastered to the bottom of her mouth, to avoid any more of Inuyasha's ravishing oral binges, but he somehow was getting enough air through his nose to be kissing her harshly for a few minutes straight.  
Finally, he stopped, slowly raising his lips from hers. His eyes looked sleepy, she noted. Kagome on the other hand looked like she had guzzled down six pots of coffee. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and she trembled under his touch. She found the strength inside to attempt the incantation.  
"Si-" She started, hopefully, but Inuyasha's hand shot out and muffled her cry. New tears slid down her cheeks and careened into the crevasses of his fingers. She looked up at him, helpless.  
"I said not to look at me like that." Inuyasha demanded, his voice strained, as if he were holding back sobs. "It's your fault. You wanted to. You said no matter what, to just keep on going." Inuyasha took one of his hands from her breasts and fiddled with something outside of her gaze. His hand shot up a moment later, a long strip of crimson cloth intertwined in his fingers. Kagome would've gasped if she had enough air.  
'It's his belt. . .' Her mind echoed in utter terror. More tears fell from her thick eyelashes, dropping onto the tatami mat and sky-blue futon. Something hard pressed against her thigh, and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to banish the feeling. Inuyasha's hand still stuck over her lips, covering her whimpers with a blanket of flesh and the sleeve of his kimono. Kagome tried so hard to block everything out as she felt her panties lower down to her knees, but it all stuck to her mind like honey and feathers.  
'I'm being raped.' She realized bluntly, not daring to open her eyes. 'I'm being raped. . .'  
*****  
  
Tomoko-chan: Blah. I know. Blah. Oh well, if you don't like the way I portrayed Inuyasha (though he was drunk) please send a comment of CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Now, let me lay it out for those who can't tell the difference between negative criticism (flames) and constructive criticism. Negative criticism tells what I'm doing wrong in a loud, rude, mean, disrespectful way. I will not tolerate that. Constructive criticism tells me what I can do to improve in a quiet, calm, explanatory way.  
  
Long story short, tips welcomed, flames ignored and maybe publicly insulted. I pray that's fair for you all. ^_^ I may continue. Until then, please read and comment on my other fic, Hikari. Thank you. Ja ne! 


	2. Confessions

Tomoko-chan: Blah, blah, blah, and more blah! I had a fuckin' pimple on my chin, and I have to go on a date, but I popped the little bastard! Muah! I just hope the little bump will go away, or at least fade enough to be covered with make-up. Anywho, back to the fanfic. Did I mention blah? Eh. . . I have nothing to say. Whatever. Hey, they're playin' techno on the radio. That's a nice change that I'm willing to accept. ^_^  
*****  
  
Kagome's eyes twitched, bothered by the morning sun shining through the rice-paper window covers. She blinked awake, moving a sullen hand to rub the sleep from her eyelids. Her head flopped to one side, somewhat surprised to see her uniform shirt crinkled on the floor instead of the usual sight of her blaring clock/radio. Kagome lifted her upper body as she pushed her long, raven hair out of her face. The covers slipped form her chest, and the tickling sensation of the cold air upon her bare skin made her pause.  
She looked down, puzzled and found that she was naked.  
Gasping, she clutched the blankets and pulled it to her chin, tears misting her eyes in heated embarrassment. The night all rushed back to her like a gust of wind. There had been screaming, she had tried the incantation, but she couldn't even breathe. He had held her mouth shut and had. . . had. . .  
Her body shook like a seizure from her convulsive sobs. "Inuyasha raped me. . ." she whispered, hardly able to believe the words coming out of her mouth and lingering on her tongue. The hanyou that would rather push her away than embrace her snuck into her room and TOOK her and wouldn't let her go.  
Kagome cradled her naked body and wept for her loss, as if her virginity was some kind of person who was gone, and would eventually rot away into dust.  
*****  
  
"Ew, Inuyasha, that's so gross!" Shippo squealed in childish disgust, turning his head and averting his gaze.  
Inuyasha squatted down, heaving another quart of vomit out of his stomach. His head swirled in pain as he glared at the tiny fox demon. "If you don't like it, you can screw yourself, preferably somewhere away from me." He moaned, clutching his abdomen, and dry heaved. "Shit, my fucking stomach. . ." He mumbled pitifully, the bile rising in the back of his throat again.  
Shippo bounced a bit on the tree branch, happy he was up there instead of down there, were Inuyasha's clear-colored vomit was hiding cleverly as it slipped under the leaves and slunk through the grass, flowing down hill. "Maybe you have the flu, or ate something icky." He noted, helpfully. "I ate a flower, 'cause I thought it was a dandelion, but it was something else, and I had a tummy ache all day."  
"Hate to burst your bubble, kid, but I ain't puking my brains out because I ate a bad flower." Inuyasha wiped his mouth on his sleeve, the bitter taste still in his mouth. He moved his other hand to his forehead, ruffling his long, silver bangs. "Kami-sama, does my head fucking HURT. . ." He cursed bitterly.  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo changed the subject randomly.  
"How the fuck should I know?" Inuyasha stood and brushed the dirt from his kimono.  
"Why do you keep on saying the 'F' word?" he asked, hopping from one tree branch to another, not taking his chances on the ground.  
"'Cause I fucking can."  
"I think you know where Kagome is."  
"I think you should leave me the fuck alone."  
"You're saying the 'F' word because you're angry, aren't you?"  
"Why don't you run off and play 'Hide and Go Fuck Yourself'? I'm sure it'll be a lot more sanity-restoring on my part." Inuyasha turned and yelled, anger staining his cheeks. Shippo paused and sat on a tree branch, looking puzzled.  
"I've never heard of that game, but I wanna know where Kagome is first."  
"I don't fucking know, okay!? Leave me alone. . ." Inuyasha swiveled his foot and ran in the opposite direction. Shippo stood on the tree branch, watching him flee into the forest, like a scarlet wolf.  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo called out, praying he would defy reality by listening to him and come back. Of course, he didn't, and was soon gone out of sight. Chippo bounced into a sitting position, ruffling the prickly needles of the pine tree, and placed a finger to his chin in deep thought.  
"Maybe Inuyasha's cranky because Kagome spent the night last night." He rubbed his chin, thinking aloud. "Or what if Kagome ran away?" He worried as pale fright rushed to his face. "No, she wouldn't do that." Shippo calmed himself, standing up and traveling back to the village by walking on the tree branches. The forest soon ended, and he hopped down to continue on the grass. "Hm, maybe she's sick or something. I should go check on her!" He concurred, eye gleaming in excitement. He ran north and soon showed up at Myouga's front porch.  
"Hello? Anyone home?" His light voice echoed through the barren hall. His ear perked up instantly as a muffled cry whispered through the walls. "Kagome? Is that you?" He walked towards her room. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" He stopped by her door, and waited for a response. "Kagome?"  
"Go away, Shippo." Her voice was hard and stern, but softened by the sobs she was struggling against. "Please, just send Kaede here."  
"But why?"  
"Just do it! Please. . ." Another retch of a cry escaped her.  
"Okay. Should I get Inuyasha too?"  
"No! No, no! Anything but that! Please, God, no!" Her voice erupted like an emotional volcano, her scream high and desperate. Shippo jumped at her squeals, and his eyes grew soft and worried.  
"A-alright. I'll be right back."  
Shippo turned his heel and ran, chased away by the continuous sobs from Kagome's room. He swiveled into the kitchen, where Kaede sat on her legs, stirring the rice over a boiling pot.  
"Kaede-baba! Kagome-"  
"Oh, before you speak, please go wake up that lazy girl. Try to find Inuyasha as well. They're going to miss breakfast. I can't believe they are such late-sleepers. . ." She drifted of, her wooden spoon interlaced between her wise, wrinkled fingers. Shippo grunted in frustration.  
"No! You don't understand! Kagome and Inuyasha are both awake! But Inuyasha is upset and Kagome is crying in her room. She wants your help."  
"Oh? Is she sick?"  
"I don't know. Inuyasha was throwing up a wile ago, though."  
"Damn, I hope a flu isn't going around." She stood and wiped the dust from her kimono pants. "You stay here, Shippo. I have a feeling Kagome's problem is a feminine thing that would not concern or interest you at all." She pat his head, ruffling his layers of oak-hued fur. She walked, calmly and steadily until she stopped by the doorway and gently knocked.  
"Kagome? Did you ask for me?"  
"Kaede. . ." She whimpered helplessly.  
"I'm coming in, alright?" She cracked the door open, allowing a sliver of light into the darkened room. Kagome had draped a cloth over the window, shielding all light. Now, she was hidden behind a barrage of blankets, tears streaking her face. Kaede nearly gasped.  
"Kagome, what has happened?" She entered the room and closed the door solemnly behind her. Kagome's eye's swelled to the size of tea cups, bulging with tears. She thrust the covers from her body, exposing herself, naked and bloody.  
"Kaede!" She screamed, clamping her eyes shut. "He came into my room, and he pushed me down, and he covered my mouth, and he RAPED ME, KAEDE! HE RAPED ME!" She buried her face in her hands, weeping in anguish. Kaede looked at her futon and legs, spotted with dried blood. Kagome's arms were still stained red from the pressure of Inuyasha's hands. Her eye grew wide, the other concealed by the black leather patch.  
Her words caught in her throat, Kaede could only watch in pity as Kagome's fresh tear dropped upon the caked puddles of blood.  
*****  
"Shit...shit...shit!"  
Inuyasha felt like whacking his head against a tree. He would rather be unconscious than continue feeling this pain. His head reeled in nauseating circles, blurring form into contorted puzzles of things. His stomach bubbled angrily every ten minutes, leaking in a few torturing dry heaves that stung his throat with false acids that burned like a fake fire. He staggered into the forest, slowing to a quick walk before halting altogether. She stopped and panted, ready to begin the vomiting process all over again. He slunk to his knees, his palms breaking his fall onto the firm, yet soft-textured dirt.  
"Dammit," He hissed allowed, squinting his eyes in pain. "I can't move." Inuyasha felt his muscles slip, and allowed himself to fall on his side. His eyes drooped, and he felt suddenly sleepy. His silver mane curled around his finger tips, and he watched them, fascinated. His body fell from him, and he was surrounded within his mind, as if inside a natural high.  
::No, Inuyasha! Stop it!::  
He didn't bother opening his eyes.  
::Inuyasha, it's me! Kagome!::  
His eyes lifted slowly, half-closed, slivers of his amber eyes glistening with pain.  
::Why are you doing this to me!? No, Inuyasha! That hurts! Stop it!::  
"'Shaddup'." He slurred, recalling the memory. Had he really been so harsh to her? She had said nothing of this to him, but he could smell her fear and thoughts. He could almost taste her words, thick and frightened.  
::What. . .What are you. . .::  
"'Jesus, Kagome, you really are a virgin'." Blinking, then raising his eyelids sluggishly again, Inuyasha mumbled into the ground. The viridian sunlight poured onto the grass like butter, warming his face. He looked groggily into the forest of weeds. Everything seemed so foggy, so futile. Could he remember anything other than her thoughts?  
::Inuyasha's raping me. . .::  
His pupils widened, the memory smacking his brain into full consciousness. He snapped into a sitting position, leaves flying from his kimono. He whooped in a gust of air, reminding himself to breath. Staring down at his hands, snarled with smudges of mud, he gasped.  
'I can smell her blood on me.'  
The blood was not wounded or scared; just afraid. The scent overwhelmed him. He could feel it wriggling on his tongue, against his mouth, gagging him at the back of his throat. Inuyasha nearly vomited as the blood lingered in his mouth.  
'Why do I have her blood? I. . .I. . .'  
It seemed to rush back into him, like a bird zooming by a tree. He had seen her, felt her, taken her into his arms and. . .  
Inuyasha pushed the air into his lungs, unable to recognize this sensation inside of him. His hands shook, the sharp fingernails digging into the flesh of his calloused palm as he squeezed his hand into a fist. It was only when the shaking subsided that he understood.  
'This feeling. . . It is terror.'  
*****  
  
"MIROKU!"  
Inuyasha tore open the vegetation surrounding the lake, revealing Miroku sitting peacefully on a rock by the water. His legs were crossed and his arm raised, praying silently with utter concentration. Slowly, he revealed the dark pools of calmness within his eyes and looked at Inuyasha.  
"What is it? Why are you yelling?" He spoke smoothly. Inuyasha panted, walking briskly toward him. He fell to his knees in front of him, almost looking like a begging dog.  
"I need to ask a favor of you."  
"Of course."  
"Now, don't get used to it, but. . ."  
"Yes?"  
Inuyasha released a blush. "I need to make some confessions."  
Miroku raised a black eyebrow, a small smirk crossing his lips. "Confessions?"  
"Yea, a confession of my sins."  
"Alright. I'm listening."  
He in took a breath, a shiver escaping him. "You know I've killed a lot of people. I don't really care about that, but I just thought I'd come out and say it. I have killed. I've liked it a lot."  
Miroku nodded. "Go on."  
"Anyways, last night, I. . ." He paused. "I think I got drunk."  
"You think?" Miroku laughed.  
"I can't really remember."  
"I think that answers your doubt."  
"Yea, but also. . ." He stopped, staring at the ground. "I think I. . . had sex. You know, outside of marriage. Outside of love, I think, too."  
"I see. So, while incapacitated, you fulfilled your lusting for someone?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"What brought you to think that? Seeing as your memory is rusty, and all."  
"Well, I smelt blood on my hands."  
"So you think you took a maiden."  
"Yea." Inuyasha bowed his head in shame, his silver bangs shielding his eyes.  
"Do you know who it was? Was it a village girl?"  
"No," He hesitated. "It was Kagome."  
*****  
  
Tomoko-chan: Blah. Sorry it took so long and that it's so short. It probably is crappy too...waaagh... If you want better chapters, please help me and give me some ideas. I dunno what to write! -_- Pweeze help meee...  
  
Oh, and Happy Holidays! 


	3. Just Face It

Tomoko-chan: Ungh. . . It's Christmas. Yea, sure, it's great and all, but when you have a little sister and a big dog with the mind of a puppy, things get a little messy. So I thus confided myself into my room to wait for my elder siblings to come. And here I am, typing away.  
*****  
  
Inuyasha released his breath, waiting for Miroku's response. He seemed to have suffered no affect from the statement for a while, but eventually opened his eyes and gave a soft smile with a low hum of a chuckle.  
"This is ironic." He remarked, smirking.  
"What is?"  
"Here are you, the humble servant of Kagome who rushes to her aid whenever she requires help, even if it is from my wandering hands and groping fingers. . ."  
"I ain't no servant." He mumbled, getting off topic.  
". . . And now you go to her while intoxicated and deprive her of her virginity."  
"I believe that's what I just told you, you idiot."  
"My, my," He laughed, the rings on his golden staff jiggling with his movements. "Even I would think this should be one of my problems. What if she has a baby? That would be very interesting, don't you think? Very interesting indeed."  
"Aw, shit! I forgot about that! SHIT!" He pounded his head with his own fists. The thought tortured him. 'What if she does have my kid? What will happen to him? How will he be able to live a quarter demon? It sucks enough that I'm half, but what about him? What are we going to do? What the fuck are we gonna do?'  
"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku commented. "You make it sound like you raped her."  
Inuyasha swiveled and stared at him, helpless.  
*****  
  
"Now, now Kagome. It's alright." Kaede handed over the steaming mug of tea into Kagome's quivering fingers. She brought it to her lips, chapped and red, and sipped shakily with jerky shivers down her spine. She had calmed down some after Kaede had cleaned her up and given her a cream-hued sleeping kimono to borrow. She had changed her futon and washed her uniform, which was now hanging outside of the window, flapping lifelessly in the breeze.  
"I know, but. . ." Her voice was weak and forlorn. "I feel like I've lost something so crucial to me to a stranger."  
"You're positive that it was Inuyasha?"  
"Yes. I bet my life on it."  
"Did anything seem odd about him when he came in?"  
"Besides the fact that he was raping me?" Kagome retorted cruelly. Kaede brushed it off, shrugging.  
"I meant the way he was moving or speaking. Did he say something out of character perhaps? I'm asking these questions because it is possible something or some ONE may have been controlling him. Possessions are not uncommon."  
"Well," She thought, staring into the green mist of her tea. "He spoke and moved a lot slower and unsteadied. All of his instincts were out of whack. I think he'd been drinking something or eating something bad, because his breath stunk. I don't know with what though. It sorta smelled like sake. But only a bit." She took a sip of the tea, flecks of the soggy leaves gathering by her teeth. "Also," She continued. "He talked about how I had sent a shadow to tell him to. . . to come to me. He said it was my fault for making him do it. He also said that. . ." She blushed, her face steaming. "He said that I looked sexy." Kagome decided to leave out the 'when I'm drunk part'. The point was, he had said something some-what sentimental to her, and though his eyes were glazed and glossy from whatever he was drinking, she looked into them and saw that he meant it.  
Kaede nodded. "I see. I'll go find Miroku and tell him to do some research about these 'shadows'. They sound interesting. Perhaps they're real after all, and not just some delusion Inuyasha thought up."  
Kagome lowered the tea cup. "Do I have to. . . eat with him?"  
"You don't have to, but I can't carry your breakfast try to your room, and if you wait too long, it will get cold."  
"Okay." She mused, averting her gaze. She didn't want to see him again, especially while eating. She was sure she would vomit, or burst into tears, or scream hysterically 'Stay the hell away from me!' but she didn't want to be afraid of him. He had been her friend, her crush, her servant practically.  
He had been her savior so many times.  
Always, her safety came first. He was always the shield for her. He could have died so many times, just to make sure she was alright. Part of her wondered if she had owed the midnight excursion to Inuyasha, in gratitude.  
But the other part knew with every fiber of her being that what he did was wrong.  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Miroku's mouth hung in disgusted shock.  
"What is it? What do you look so damned surprised?" He lips curled over his gleaming fangs, bared and clenched in annoyance. Miroku's charcoal ponytail swayed as he lowered his head, casting his eyes in a shadow of hate and disappointment.  
"Drunkenness and fornicating while drunk is one thing, but rape is intolerable. A sin of such magnitude must be brought down with Kami-sama himself. Confiding such sins to a lowly monk like me will do nothing."  
"Well what the hell are you good for?" Inuyasha tried to joke, but found that humor was useless. Miroku's face was in a grimace of contorted loathing, his mouth a thin line of unhappiness. He finally shot down his barren, black eyes, sighing bitterly.  
"Have you talked to Kagome since?"  
"No." Inuyasha spat out, nearly ashamed. He could stand up to thousands of enormous, powerful demons and still have the guts to laugh. Now he found himself frightened to face a fifteen-year-old girl.  
"You need to do something about this. This is going a lot farther than peeping on her in the hot springs or bath." Miroku closed his eyes,  
"Yeah, like you would know! That's about as far as you've ever gone with a woman, I bet! You're so obsessed with it, we have to have people watch you while you watch a girl!" Inuyasha's amber eyes gleamed with an all-too familiar golden hue. Miroku brushed it aside.  
"Your excursion was a lot more damaging than a simple peek at a girl changing her obe." His tone was strained from reigning anger. Miroku's fist clenched around the string of azure beads beneath his palm. "What I think you should do to repent yourself is to talk to Kagome and discuss what must be done. And pray. There must be lots of that involved."  
"How the hell am I supposed to pray?" Inuyasha lashed out. His question was more along the lines of 'How am I supposed to go into a temple and bend down on my knees before a religious idol?' but Miroku couldn't seem to see through the veil between what was said and what was meant.  
"Slip in into your plans somehow. The point is, breakfast is soon. You can talk with her before or after we eat."  
He nodded, his layers of silver hair falling into his eyes. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'This is turning out to be a crappy day. I got a hangover, found out I raped a girl fifty years younger than me, confessed my sins to the horniest monk on the planet, and that girl might be pregnant with my kid.' He sighed. 'And I can't be serious about any of this.' Inuyasha felt like running, just for the hell of it. He wanted to rush through the air around him until it was almost tangible. He longed to feel the blades of grass touch his cheek as he rested in the valley, or to feel the crisp water of the stream against his skin.  
Then again, he also wanted a lot of other things at the moment. He wanted to be able to face Kagome and let her know how sorry he was. He wanted to tell her how much he really liked her, perhaps loved. He wanted to know if there was a child within Kagome, and know the answer to whether he should raise this possible life or find a way to get rid of it.  
Inuyasha felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes for one of the first times in fifty years.  
*****  
  
"Kagome, are you sure this is wise?"  
Kagome slung the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, pulling her ebony hair from the snug fit between her uniform shirt and knapsack. Her clothes had dried quickly under the early sun, but the faded smudges of brown clung to her forest green skirt, a constant reminder of what had happened. She nodded, slipping into her leather loafers.  
"I need a chance to think about this while you do some research. Also, in a few weeks, I can take a pregnancy test." The words were jerked from her by pure will. It was so hard to say such things about the being that may already be living inside of her. Part of her wanted to pat her stomach, just to make sure it was the same, but she resisted that urge as well.  
Kaede bowed her head. "Very well. I will inform the others."  
"After breakfast though, please." Kagome winked. "I wanna get a head start before they come looking for a way to get me." Before Kaede could respond, she bolted out the door and began to run to the well. The slightly grassy path turned into inches of grass. That turned into huge tuffs of weeds with the vegetation, and soon she was engulfed by the forest. She fled through it quickly, and before she realized it, she was in the spacious clearing that surrounded the well. Her deep, chocolate eyes darted to the sight of the heaps of stone, and a smile of relief curled her lips.  
She walked to it slowly, somehow not affected by the minutes of running. Kagome stood a few feet from it, but before she could take another step, a rustle in the brush stirred her concentration. She looked up and saw Inuyasha, his golden eyes almost as shocked and wide as hers.  
His pupils returned to normal as his eye narrowed, slit in anger. "We need to talk, Kagome."  
She shivered, fear rising in her stomach. "No. . . Get away from me. . ." Her right foot inched closer to the well. Inuyasha tore through the vegetation around him like rice paper with his claws, stomping toward Kagome.  
"We need to talk about this now. This is serious shit we have on our hands."  
"Stay away! I'll use the incantation! I swear it!"  
"No, you won't. We gotta get through this. In case you didn't notice, this is one fuckaroo we're in." He was now almost five feet from her, still stomping closer with his bare feet. The blood in Kagome's ear pounded viciously as she darted for the well, but Inuyasha slid in her way, like a scarlet wall in her path.  
Her eyes gleamed with steady hate. "Osuwari!" She screeched before Inuyasha's frame crashed into the ground, shoving a mouthful of dirt and grass into his mouth. Kagome jumped over him and hurled herself down the well, her skirt and hair flaring up like flames. Inuyasha coughed, wiping his mouth from the grains of rock.  
"Fuck." He whispered.  
*****  
  
Kagome heaved herself out of the stone well, stumbled from the shock of making it out alive, then continued running towards her house. Her brow was slicked with sweat and tears formed like a mist of angst in the corners of her eyes. Bashing the door open and kicking off her loafers, she rushed upstairs before she could slip her small, delicate feet into her house slippers. Her mother jumped at the sound of the crashing wood against the hallway wall, and turned her head.  
"Kagome, is that you honey?"  
"I'll be in my room, Mom. Please don't bother me." She slurred the words together into a long, hurried run-on sentence without taking a single breath. Her mother nodded to the phantom of her presence and continued scouring the grease spot on the casserole dish, somewhat puzzled.  
Like a falling angel, Kagome allowed herself to flop upon the puffy, pink bed. She heaved her bitter sobs into a nearby teddy bear, unaware of what else there was to do. How am I going to tell Mom? She questioned mentally, tears running down her fevered cheeks. How can I tell her? How can I say that her little girl lost her virginity at fifteen, and may be pregnant with the child of a hanyou? She just couldn't bare her own thoughts, much less plan how to manage them when the time came to speak them out loud.  
"Kagome," Her mother called from below, "I'm going to run a few errands. I should be home in a few hours." After hearing no response, she nodded pitifully, puzzled by her daughters actions.  
Kagome felt a small relief as she heard the door click downstairs. She sighed, the last few tears trickling over the small mountain of her cheek, like a soft stream over a blushing valley. Slowly, sluggishly, she lifted herself from her bed, her skirt spreading out like a cotton forest over her legs.  
She rubbed her fingers over her calves. 'I feel so dirty,' she thought to herself. 'There's not a spot on me, but I feel like I'm covered in blood. And dear God, does it stink. . .' She ran a fingernail along the side of her leg, imagining the blood parting down the traced line. Standing weakly, slightly nauseous, she decided to take a shower. There must be something in her bathroom that would take away the stench. It surrounded her like a gas cloud.  
And yet even she knew it wasn't really there.  
*****  
  
"What do you mean she ran away?"  
"What the fuck do you think I mean? The instant she saw me, she ran away." Inuyasha shoved a grilled fish into his mouth, not bothering to remove the bones. They crunched harshly under his strong fangs. Miroku picked a chopstick-full of rice, holding it cautiously over the bowl while Sango sat next to him, staring confused at Inuyasha.  
"I can't say I blame her. I would do the same." Miroku mused before placing the bit of rice on his tongue, chewing, and swallowing. Sango swiveled her gaze, her layers of thick, ebony hair ruffling in the breeze of her turn.  
"What's going on here? Am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening?" Her eyes grew steely with concern. Across the table, Shippou pouted, his small claws digging into the bitter-sweet plum within his grasp.  
"I don't know what they're talking about either, Sango."  
"Kaede, do you know what these idiot boys are saying?" She called into the kitchen. Kaede emerged with a plate of food for herself, a forlorn expression on her face. Sango's confusion seemed to intensify. "Kaede? What's wrong? What's so important, that nobody had the time to tell me?"  
"It would seem that Inuyasha and Kagome had an excursion last night." Miroku glared at Inuyasha, whose gaze was lost in a pool of shame within his own eyes. Sango morphed her melancholic expression to a faint smile.  
"And that is a bad thing? I thought that they liked each other."  
"Sango, Kagome had no choice in the matter. Inuyasha was drunk and forced her down." Kaede looked up, her good eye clouded with grey hues, the other staring through the black satin patch. Sango in took a breath sharply, releasing it quickly, then gasping.  
"You mean he raped her?" She gawked at him. "Inuyasha, say this isn't true."  
His gaze was stern, yet seemed lost. "I don't remember. . ."  
"Inuyasha. . ." Sango's voice was coated in loathing.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry! I didn't mean to."  
"Don't tell me that! Tell it to Kagome!"  
"But she might not come back for a while." Miroku continued with his rice, chewing and swallowing slowly and politely. Shippou looked around, thoroughly puzzled, and continued taking tiny bites from the plum. It sweet smell filled the air as the juices leaked over the sides of his hands.  
"We'll just have to wait, I suppose." Sango's voice eased, her face returning its normal pale color. The room was filled with a stunned silence, like the moment before a scream. Miroku's chopsticks clinked against the porcelain bowl, and eventually, Sango picked up her own and began tearing apart the fish.  
Inuyasha paused, leaning against the wall, the taste of fish still heavy on his mouth. He knew he should eat some more, but was stuck between feeling hungry, and feeling sick to the stomach. His head swirled with thought and accusations. 'You filthy, dirty, bastard of a dog!' his head screeched. 'You don't deserve a woman like Kagome. You don't deserve to live.'  
"That's it. . ." He gritted his teeth, jumping into a standing position. "I can't wait anymore!" Inuyasha dashed to the door and threw it open before sprinting to the well. Miroku chocked on a mouthful of rice while Sango slammed her tea down, the hot liquid lapping at the sides of the cup.  
"Inuyasha, no! No one from Kagome's time is allowed to see you!" Sango screeched, rising up to her feet.  
"Come back here! She's not ready to see you yet!" Miroku yelled, grasping his staff and standing as well.  
But they both knew that there was no way in heaven, hell, or on Kami- sama's green earth that Inuyasha would change his mind and come back, or even bother to listen for that matter. They could almost see him leap down the well, his hair flowing like silver-dusted wind.  
*****  
  
Kagome was wrapping the aqua towel around her naked breast when she heard the door slam.  
Her brown eyes widened for a moment, peeking through her drooping black hair. She glanced at her clock, and it had only been fifteen minutes since her mother had left. Securing the towel and holding it steady with her fingers, she moved into her room, aiming her voice downward.  
"Mother? Is that you?"  
She turned to her bedroom doorway, expecting a response, but only saw Inuyasha. His silver locks drifted in front of his golden eyes. His chest heaved with heavy pants as he pushed air in and out of his lungs, a sliver of sweat showing itself on the side of his face.  
Kagome found she couldn't even scream.  
Inuyasha breathed harshly, trying to fulfill the pounding demand within his chest. He stared at her, naked and defenseless with only a towel to shield her from his eyes, and could not help but feel aroused. He was confused and disgusted on how quickly he mind shifted gears from frightened to erotic, but she seemed to glow before him. The faint light that peeked through her lacey curtains painted her pale skin viridian orange and highlighted the beads of crystal water that lingered on her flesh. Her scent tickled his scenes, not in revulsion but in pleasure. Had she always smelled this good?  
He shook himself mentally, banishing his fantasies. "Kagome, when I said we needed to talk, we NEED to talk." He moved in on her, but his presence seemed to force her away. She crumbled on her bed, moving slowly backwards to the wall.  
"Stay away, Inuyasha!" She chocked, her voice ragged and frightened. The towel crept up her legs, baring her thighs. She crossed her legs defensively.  
"Let's talk. I don't want to hurt you." He crawled over the blankets, inching closer and closer to her. Kagome hitched her breath, preparing to shout, but Inuyasha jumped forward and muffled her screech with his fingers. "Don't scream. Don't make a sound."  
Kagome stared at him, flabbergasted. Tears trickled down her cheeks.  
"Now I am NOT going to be blamed for raping you. I didn't you wanted me to. I remember. You came out, and told me yourself."  
She shook her head and croaked something through his hand.  
"Shut up! You did. Don't lie to me, Kagome." He jolted his hand, slitting his eyes. "We're going to go back to my world and explain to everyone that I DID NOT rape you. In fact," His head tried to form a feeble plan. "You're going to say we're lovers, okay? Just to make sure everyone understands. We're going to talk like lovers, act like lover, practically BE lovers. And if you don't listen to me, Kagome. . ." Inuyasha moved his other arm and slid a claw over her collar bone, tracing the line to her breasts. He nudged the green-blue cloth aside, exposing a portion of her to his eager eyes. ". . . I'll have no trouble what-so-ever doing you again."  
Her mahogany eyes widened in shock and fear. Kagome nodded, black threads of hair creeping over her shoulders. Inuyasha seemed satisfied and loosened the grip over her mouth.  
"If I let go, you promise not to 'sit' me or scream?"  
She nodded again, and he allowed his hold to slip.  
Kagome whooped in the air around her, shivering in fright. The towel slipped from her arms, exposing her breast, but she didn't care anymore. She and Inuyasha's were lovers, bound by a promise that she could not break. She ignored Inuyasha's blaring cheeks, bright red from embarrassment, and collapsed on her salmon-hued covers.  
Refusing to scream, Kagome wept.  
*****  
  
Tomoko-chan: Ungh, sorry it took so long. But I had a HUGE inspiration rush last night. And guess what? Lucky you, I wasted it on this fanfic. I didn't go to bed until 5:00 AM, and yet I feel no drowsiness! Wee! Go me! Muah ha, please comment and send in what you think should happen next, as another inspiration rush will be hard to come by for a while. 'Mmm 'Kay?' Ja ne! 


End file.
